In conventional sliding door apparatuses, a light emitter that has a long and continuous light-emitting surface is disposed on either a left or a right vertical frame of an entrance, and a camera that captures an image of the light-emitting surface is also disposed on a vertical frame that faces the light emitter (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-338846